


Space

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae feels like she takes up too much space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

"For fuck sake" she mutters as she wiped the beer off of her sleeve, not 3 steps inside the pub and some twat has knocked into her and decided that her sleeve would be the best place to empty his beer, great, that's just fan-fucking-tastic. She's still shaking her arm as she heads over to their usual table, Chop and Izzy, sides pressed together and grinning like love sick puppies, well, I guess they are… Chloe is practically crawling onto the lap of a VERY uncomfortable Archie. He smiles at her but scoots away a little, adjusting his glaces awkwardly. And then on the right is Finn, ever gorgeous and grinning cheekily, as always obviously. He handed her a napkin and smiled softly "would you like me to smash his face in? Or at least buy you a beer? I mean the guy didn't even say sorry!" She could hear the annoyance in his voice and smiled slightly before accepting the napkin and sitting down beside him "it's alright, I murdered him in my mind… maybe more than once" she uttered before kissing his cheek "its very chivalrous of you to offer though" she stated with as slight blush. GEEZ, HOW DID HE DO THIS TO HER?! You'd think the blood had just permanently moved into her face and neck, occasionally going on vacation to her brain just to make sure everything was still working... Finn Nelson, the only guy who could make her think such ridiculous analogies.  
When the conversation had finally started to blossom Rae decided she could zone out for a bit, Izzy was talking about some ghost story her grandma had told her and how she had "totally seen the ghost 5 minutes later". Bless. Izzy was so innocently minded that she couldn't believe anyone would lie to her or wind her up, it was almost admirable. Rae was sitting at the edge of the booth, she could feel Finns thigh pressed against her right and her left shoulder was constantly being brushed by passers by. 'This booth is too small' a small and obnoxious voice whispered in her mind 'maybe this is considered sufficient space for a "normally sized" girl like Stacey or Chloe' it continued, maybe it was right maybe she was just too fat… now that had certainly dampened the mood… these were oh so lovely thoughts that were causing her to squirm in her seat… she just wasn't comfy with that thought. It made her skin crawl. 'Maybe I'm too fat to be considered during the planning process of public places' she wondered. As her thoughts spiralled into a pit of self loathing that clawed at her from the deepest part of her gut, a warm hand anchored her, it took her a couple of seconds to realise who was increasing the temperature of her thigh but it drew her back, back down to earth, out of her thoughts and to him. To this.  
She was met with a look of concern as the fingers on her leggings started to trace a message "Y-O-U O-K-?". Rae nodded jerkily "I'm fine" she whispered quickly but didn't lean into him when he stretched his arm out, inviting her to lean on his chest. She just sat there. Rooted to the bench. The damned bench that she, Rae Earl, was too bloody fat for. Archie, although admittedly looking for an excuse to leave the booth, picked up on her composure, he got up without a word and pulled Rae up by the elbow, dragging her outside, much to Finns protest he didn't care.  
"Stop." He said when they got outside. Rae looked up at him with teary eyes, she hasn't really been paying attention so she wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was doing outside. "What?" She asked, obviously looking for clarification "I said Stop! Stop beating yourself up! I saw what you were doing, you were shrinking into yourself, didn't even let Finn hug you and knowing you, that is not something you've ever denied, well… apart from that time you implemented a 'no hugging' policy" okay so that made her chuckle a little, never take dating advice from Danny is all that needed to be remembered but soon she, once again, retreated into herself.  
Archie let out a sigh as he took a step forward and hugged her tightly. "Stop." He whispered in her ear. He was so helpless right now, he wanted to take those thoughts away from her, let her be the confident girl she deserved to be. She had in rivaled wit and the only person who was at the same level of music level as her was Finn, caring and funny Finn who was admittedly grumpy most of time but that had changed quite quickly when they started dating.  
The back door to the Pub was slowly opened by said boy… he was a little confused finding his girlfriend and his best friend locked in an embrace, he was jealous, what was Archie doing?! He had his chance with her and he blew it! Rae was his girlfriend! So why the hell had he dragged her outside and hugged her in private?! Finn was so confused but before his mind could go any further Archie lifted his face, contorted with concern. When he loosened his arms around her body Finn was met with an expression he had never wanted to see on his girl, she was crying, she was shaking, she was… she was in pieces. He hurriedly stepped up in front of her and pulled her in. "Hey, shh, girl its gonna be okay" he said when she sobbed into his shoulder. Finn threw a questioning glance at Archie but he didn't say anything, he gracefully exited the scene and headed back inside, giving the couple their much needed space. Finn started to trace on Rae's back "W-H-A-T-S W-R-O-N-G-?" She shock her hear. Finn, much like Archie didn't know what to do! He didn't know what was wrong but he decided that giving Rae some time to calm down would be the best and only thing he could do. He gently tucked his face into her neck and pulled her in tight, as if, if he clutched her tight enough, maybe she'd not fall apart. Maybe that was his job, keeping her together and picking her up in moment's like these.  
After a little while her sobs subsided a little and he could feel her pull back a bit, they were face to face now and he gently kissed her lips, maybe he could tell her how much he loved her by the touch up their mouthes, he tried to tell her that they would get through this, no matter what and that he loved her… he hadn't said it yet but he was going to, when the time was right.  
"I feel l-like I'm i-in the way a-all the t-time" she stuttered. "What do you mean?" He asked softly, he was trying not to push, he just didn't understand. "The booth was too small for my fat arse… there's just never enough space for me… maybe I'm just. Too. Big. Like I get in the way of everyone. If I were more like Stac-" "Don't finish that sentence Rae, Stacey isn't half the person you are, and I don't mean in size, you are more beautiful- Rae don't give me that look, you are!- you have waaayyyy better music taste, not as good as mine obviously -OW! THAT HURT!- and you are funny and smart and witty and… well… I… well, basically Rae, the thing is, I love you to pieces and I wouldn't want you any other way! You know I think you're VERY attractive" he said waggling his eyebrows making her laugh "and there is no way I would ever want anyone else after you" he looked into her eyes and grinned, he lifted his hand and wiped the last few years off of her cheeks. "Okay? Don't ever think of yourself as anything less than perfect"  
"You're amazing" she chuckled "and guess what…" she said playing with his collar before pulling him closer until they are mere millimetres apart "I love you too my gorgeous dickhead" she whispered against his lips before they collided.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was my first My Mad Fat Diary Fanfic, I hope I did the characters justice and this was actually written to a prompt I received on tumblr (Thebowtietomysuspenders) where I was asked to write a story about Rae feeling like she took up too much space. Prompts are always welcome.


End file.
